1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a chemical sensor formed in a semiconductor die.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chemical sensors are used in a variety of applications. Chemical sensors are used in medical applications, industrial applications, automotive applications, security applications, and domestic applications. Some examples of chemical sensors are blood glucose sensors, carbon dioxide detectors, automobile exhaust emission monitors, radon detectors, carbon monoxide detectors, explosives detectors, and a large variety of other applications.
In the past, many chemical sensors have been large and relatively expensive. Many chemical sensors include discrete sensing elements and circuit components formed separately from each other. Such systems can be bulky and expensive to manufacture.